Wireless energy transfer has seen a strong interest in recent years. For example, wireless energy transfer has been implemented for hand-held type devices, such as computing or gaming devices, for charging a battery. Respective high-quality factor (Q-factor) LC resonators can be used to achieve such transfer, in which each resonator includes an inductor and a capacitor.
While such energy transfer has been useful for certain applications, power transfer has been challenging in a variety of applications. For example, such energy transfer must be effected in a safe manner, and often requires minimization of interference. Further, when transfer is not in free space (e.g., reflective/conductive bodies may interfere), the transfer can be challenging to effect. Transferring energy in complex electromagnetic environments can be challenging. These and other matters have been challenging to address.